1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-aided automatic vital acupuncture point alignment, electronic acupuncture method and a system to perform the method, and more particularly to an electronic acupuncture method with a capability of accurately aligning with vital acupuncture points for a good curative effect.
2. Description of Related Art
Chinese people believe that vital acupuncture points of the body can be stimulated to soothe or relieve discomfort. In the past, Chinese practitioners inserted needles into positions in the body where vital acupuncture points were located to stimulate the vital acupuncture points. Recently, electronic acupuncture devices have been developed to provide safer and more convenient treatment than traditional acupuncture needles.
The electronic acupuncture devices stimulate a vital acupuncture point of the body with a fixed frequency electric signal. Although the fixed frequency electric signal stimulates the vital acupuncture point, vital acupuncture points become desensitized to the electric current over time so that the effect of healing is decreased after repeated treatments. Eventually, when the vital acupuncture points become desensitized to the electric current, the treatment will not relieve the patient's discomfort. Therefore, one electronic stimulative acupuncture device outputs a variable wave signal to stimulate the vital acupuncture point more effectively than the previous electronic acupuncture device. However, practitioners using the electronic stimulative acupuncture device often directly touch the skin in a position that causes further discomfort rather than the desired vital acupuncture points. Thus, this electronic stimulative acupuncture device does not always have a good curative effect.
To overcome these shortcomings, the present invention provides an improved computer-aided electronic acupuncture device to locate and to stimulate vital acupuncture points to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.